(Akashi's Family Collection) Menjaga Seita
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Kata orang, menjaga anak itu susah-susah-gampang, tetapi memang benar begitu kok. Malahan, tidak ada kata gampangnya sama sekali. Terutama kalau yang diurus itu adalah Seita kecil dalam masa aktifnya. "SEICCHI GUNTINGNYA!" "...Terlambat Ryouta."


**Akashi's Family Collections: Menjaga Seita**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Kata orang, menjaga anak itu susah-susah-gampang, tetapi memang benar begitu kok. Malahan, tidak ada kata gampangnya sama sekali. Terutama kalau yang diurus itu adalah Seita kecil dalam masa aktifnya. "SEICCHI GUNTINGNYA!" "...Terlambat Ryouta."

.

.

Apa yang pertama kali terlintas ketika mendengar kalimat 'Akashi Seijuuro mengurus anaknya'. Pasti muncul bayangan absurd dalam kepala untuk merealisasikan hal macam itu secara imajinatif. Makanya, Kise Ryouta –yang sekarang sudah jadi Akashi Ryouta –juga tidak bisa setuju begitu saja ketika dia terpaksa meninggalkan putranya yang baru 3 tahun dengan suaminya berduan.

"Nanti Seita kenapa-napa," ketusnya sambil cemberut.

Lagipula, salah-salah nanti, Seita kecilnya bisa berubah jadi setan kecil pembawa gunting karena suaminya tercinta. Sudah cukup satu manusia dalam rumah mereka yang tergila-gila membawa gunting dan menganut paham sadisme. Tidak perlu tambahan, apalagi kalau itu anak mereka. Ryouta tidak akan rela lahir-batin kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Apa salahnya?" Di sisi lain, Seijuuro menjawab dengan dahi mengkerut.

 _Apa salahnya?_ pertanyaan itu mengulang di kepala si pirang. Wajahnya makin menekuk. Ryouta ingin sekali menjawab begini: karena Seicchi mustahil bisa mengurus anak. Dia punya jawabnnya. Masalahnya, untuk mengungkapkan kalimat itu, ia tidak punya nyali sebesar gunung fuji. Mana berani dia mengatakan hal begitu pada suami-nya yang almighty dan –katanya –serba bisa.

Ada juga nanti dia dihukum dua hari satu malam di atas kasur. Hiii,seram duluan jadiannya.

"Pokoknya _nggak_ bisa!" sungutnya sekali lagi, kali ini sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Mencoba bergaya angkuh dan seram tapi sayang sekali karena gagal. Seram jelas bukan gayanya. Walaupun Ryouta sudah hidup bersama si emperor Teiko lebih dari empat tahun, keseraman Seijuuro adalah satu hal yang cukup mustahil untuk ditiru secara sempurana. Dia manusia biasa bukan setan.

"Tsk," sukses membuat si emperor merah mendecih gemas. Memang apa yang harus diragukan dari dirinya yang luar biasa?

 _(Jangan anggap percaya dirinya itu adalah bentuk ke-narsis-an, Akashi Seijuuro memang luar biasa. –luar biasa mengerikan)_

Ryouta kini gundah gulana, tahu jelas kalau sosok suaminya itu jelas menolak usulannya untuk membawa Seita ke bandara dan menyediakan waktu untuk Akashi bercengkrama dengan perusahaannya.

"Aku bukan _workaholic_ , Ryouta. Aku perlu waktu untuk keluargaku. Jadi jangan bertingkah seperti aku tidak mampu mengurusi **kalian** dan hanya bisa mengurusi perusahaan."

 _O_ _kay, that phrase_. Kise cemberut, bibirnya makin menekuk. Sumpah demi cucu-cicit-nya nanti, calon kakek buyut mereka ini memang luar biasa keras kepala sekaligus percaya diri berlebihan. Aomine bahkan tidak bias jadi tandingannya.

"Aku saja yang jaga Seita hari ini, di bandara aku bisa minta tolong pada Takao-kun," balasnya tidak mau kalah.

Tapi bukan Akashi Seijuuro namanya kalau mau mengalah. Dia selalu benar dan selalu menang, sepele apapun masalah itu. "Takao itu ceroboh dan teledor dalam hal mengurus anak, Ryouta. Kau pikir kenapa sampai Shintaro menyewa jasa pengasuh anak."

Si pirang menghela nafas, tapi tetap, dia juga tidak mau mengalah kalau masalah Seita. Hal-hal yang nanti di masa depan bisa mempengaruhi perkembangan putranya tercinta itu, tidak mungkin ia biarkan begitu saja. "Aku bisa minta tolong temanku yang lain! Pramugari yang sedang tidak tugas banyak kok. Dan mereka pasti mampu dan punya kualitas untuk menjaga anak kecil," argumennya.

Argumen penarik pelatuk yang membuat sang suami mendengus kesal. Urat kepalanya berdenyut pelan. "Oh jadi begitu, menurutmu mereka lebih pantas menjaga Seita daripada aku yang ayahnya?"

"Iy-" andaikan aura diktator itu tidak tiba-tiba menguar. Ryouta ingin sekali menganggukkan kepalanya mantap dan mengatakan 'Iya' dengan suara lantang. Namun, nyalinya ciut begitu berhadapan dengan Seijuuro yang mulai berubah ke mode setannya.

Si pilot muda itu menelan ludah pelan. "Er- bukan begitu..." katanya cepat-cepat, tanggannya bergerak kelabakan di depan wajah manisnya.

Sesungging seringai kecil muncul perlahan di atas wajah Akashi Seijuuro. "Kalau begitu, percakapan ini selesai. Aku yang menjaga Seita hari ini."

"Tapi-"

"Atau kau mau aku yang _menjagamu_ dikamar 24/7?"

Warna di wajah si pirang langsung hilang mendadak, pias. "Okay..." katanya menurut. Lebih baik daripada terancam tidak bisa jalan dengan benar untuk seminggu ke depan.

.

Setelah setengah jam berpamitan dengan putranya. Well, ini berlebihan. Tapi jujur Ryouta banar-benar tidak rela untuk melepas Seita berdua dengan si ayah untuk beberapa waktu ke depan –dalam kurun 12 jam ke depan tanpa pengawasannya.

"Sei-kun jadi anak baik ya?" katanya sambil menepuk kepala Seita dalam gendongan Akashi. Balita kecil berpipi gembul berhelai pirang yang menggemaskan itu mengangguk kecil dengan sebelah mata menutup ketika Kise menepuk kepalanya.

Bocah mungil dalam gendongan Seijuuro itu tersenyum lebar lalu melambai pada Ryouta, "Pai-pai 'papa!" ujarnya manis. Sukses membuat si pirang dewasa lupa diri dan memeluk si kecil itu erat.

"Pulang tepat waktu," kata Seijuuro padanya. Yang berarti, si emperor tidak terima toleransi waktu keterlambatan satu detik pun.

" _Don't worry~ I'll get home on time like usual_." Ryouta tersenyum lebar, dia ahli dalam masalah pulang tepat waktu. Walaupun nadanya main-main dan secara harfiah dia sedang bermain dengan Seita, dia tahu kemampuannya.

Seijuuro hanya mengangguk, menatap penampilan kekasih hati-nya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menggedikan dagu. "Berangkat," ujarnya –perintahnya –dalam satu kata singkat.

Dan Ryouta cuma bisa nyengir salah tingkah karena masih belum rela melepas putra tercintanya.

.

.

Rumah sepi, seorang batita di sampingnya dan dua bundel dokumen yang perlu diurus terposisikan di sebelah laptop yang menampilkan matriks perusahan untuk setengah tahun ke depan. Akashi memperhatikan keseluruhan hal itu lekat. Ini hari tenang yang tidak biasa di bulan sibuk pembukaan tahun.

"A-yahh." Anaknya yang masih berumur tiga tahun memanggil terbata, pipi gembulnya terlihat imut dengan permukaan yang memerah khas kulit balita. Dipanggil begitu, Seijuuro refleks menengok dan tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika Seita tertawa kecil dan menutup wajahnya, ingin bermain ciluk-baa. Batita kecil yang menyandang gelar putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Yahh! Baaa!" Serunya, melempar dua tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi lalu terpingkal manis ketika si ayah tertawa kecil dan mengusap mahkota pirangnya lembut. Seijuuro tersenyum lalu mencium pipi si bocah sayang ketika Seita melihatnya dengan dua bola mata penasaran yang mampu melelehkan siapa saja, sangat mirip milik Ryouta.

"Tunggu sebentar hm? Ayah harus memeriksa beberapa dokumen dulu." Setelah mengatakan itu, si kepala keluarga yang kini hanya ditinggal berdua bersama bayi berumur tiga tahun itu kembali melirik dokumen di atas meja. Dibaliknya tiap lembar perlahan-lahan, dibaca secara detail, baru diberinya cap nama.

Si kecil yang mendengar itu mengangguk menurut, pun dia belum terlalu paham apa yang dimaksud ayahnya,bocah manis itu menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Dia seakan penasaran pada apa yang dibaca oleh Seijuuro, sampai-sampai akhirnya dia berbaring miring di sofa karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Membuat bunyi 'tud' kecil yang tidak disadari sang ayah. Seita terkikik pelan, menemukan kesenangan baru lalu mulai berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil memegang dua kakinya ke atas. Tawanya makin lepas dan riang.

Seijuuro yang sedang fokus pada dokumennya hanya melirik sebentar dan tersenyum ketika Seita sepertinya punya keasyikan sendiri yang akan membuatnya sibuk untuk beberapa saat. Sayangnya yang tidak diketahui pria itu adalah, Seita terlalu penasaran pada segala hal.

Dari pose amannya, bocah pirang itu menekuk badannya jadi bola lalu menggelinding ke arah luar sofa, lupa kalau tempat empuk itu bukan kamar tidurnya yang luas sehingga dia jatuh telak ke lantai. Otamatis si kecil itu mengaduh sakit dan hampir mau menangis ketika kepalanya yang harus dicium lantai duluan.

"Ayahh- 'eita jatuh…" rengeknya pelan sembari berdiri dan menarik lembut celana Seijuuro.

Pria muda itu mengerjap sebentar ketika melihat Seita yang memegangi kepalanya. Entah kenapa, bukannya menolong, Seijuuro malah terkekeh lalu meniup puncak kepala si pirang kecil. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Bundel pertama yang baru selesai dibaca ditaruh di atas map warna-warni di samping lain si laptop silver.

Sepertinya mustahil untuk meninggalkan si cilik Seita tanpa pengawasan, jadi si emperor mengangkat bocah yang masih cemberut itu ke pangkuannya. "Aish, ayah harus bagaimana kalau kau hanya suka cemberut seperti papa-mu?" ujarnya bercanda, mencium mahkota si pirang mini ketika Seita mengusap wajah sedihnya ke baju.

"Mau guling-guling." Jawabnya polos, suara khas balita yang masih cadel jadi pelangkap keimutannya. "Kepala miring-miring," lanjutnya, memperaktekan bagaimana dia memiringkan kepalanya sampai hampir jatuh kalau saja Seijuuro tidak menyanggah bocah cilik itu.

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar, Seijuuro kadang bertanya, kenapa Seita bisa jadi berkali-kali lebih manis daripada Ryouta meskipun bocah tiga tahun ini tidak semanja papa-nya. Selain pintar meniru (mengingat gerakan memiringkan kepala itu adalah bagaimana caranya membaca lembaran dokumen tadi), Seita tahu sekali bagaimana membuat sesuatu jadi hal menyenangkan untuknya.

Sebuah tawa lepas mengikuti helaan nafas Seijuuro, tentu saja dari Seita yang memiringkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan dan disanggah oleh si ayah lagi. Mau tidak mau, hal tersebut membuat Seijuuro kembali tertawa kecil. Dia berdiri sambil menggendong Seita, mengusap hidungnya pada milik putranya.

Si emperor itu tersenyum puas ketika si kecil tertawa ringan dan memeluk lehernya. "'eita sayang ayah!"

Dalam hati, Seijuuro membuat note untuk memamerkan ini pada Ryouta. Dia terbukti sangat mampu untuk menjaga putranya.

'Tak'

Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, senyum Seijuuro berubah datar. Secara tidak terduga, sepatu yang dipakai Seita lepas dan mengenai gelas air putih di dekat bundel dokumen yang belum dibacanya sampai airnya tumpah persis kearah dokumen penting itu. Dan entah kenapa, si piring mini yang melihat itu malah terpingkal, menggoyangkan kakinya lebih bersemangat mencoba melepas sepatu lainnya yang belum lepas.

"Yah! Goll!"

Perempatan jalan tipis langsung muncul dipelipis sang ayah.

.

.

Tembakan ke dua, hampir mengenai laptop, Seijuuro dengan cekatan menangkap sepatu Seita duluan sebelum terbang ke arah laptopnya. Sadar kalau si bocah itu ternyata sudah membidik.

' _Sabar_ ' katanya dalam hati, mendudukan si batita di atas sofa lagi. Sepasang sepatu diletakan di sebelahnya. Si merah dewasa tanpa banyak bicara langsung membenahi kekacauan yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan untuk Seita. Anak itu tersenyum puas di atas tempat duduknya.

Setelah mengamankan laptop dan sisa dokumen lain ke dalam laci, Seijuuro membuang dokumen yang sudah basah ke tempat sampah. "Seita tidak boleh melakukan itu, ok?" sembari duduk di samping si putra, ia menasehati dan menepuk kepala Seita lembut. Bagaimanapun dia tidak memberi toleransi pada kesalahan, Seita hanyalah batita kecil yang masih belajar tentang dunia. Wajar ketika ada ketidaksengajaan menyebalkan yang terjadi.

Dua bola mata emas itu mengkilap penasaran pada ucapan ayahnya, Seita mengangguk. "Nakal?" katanya menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. Jujur, reaksi polos dari mahluk kecil di depannya itu malah membuat Seijuuro bingung berkata. Akhirnya dia menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan," digelengkan kepalanya sekali, "tidak baik." Terusnya lalu mengacak lembut helai halus si putra. Seita menggangguk lagi lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

Salah satu tangan kecil itu memegang lengan baju Seijuuro. "Ayah, ayo main!" ajaknya riang.

Menolak Ryouta dan puppy-eyes-nya adalah hal yang mudah, Seijuuro mulai terbiasa ketika si pirang itu merengek. Tapi kalau kasusnya adalah Seita, dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika tangannya refleks merangkul si kecil itu. "Seita mau main apa?" seperti di sihir oleh kepolosan Seita, dia hanya menurut.

Bocah kecil itu terdiam sebentar kemudian bertepuk tangan riang, "petak umpet!" serunya. "Ayah jaga!" katanya sederhana. Dia mengangkat sepuluh jarinya di depan wajah Seijuuro, "hitung sampai s'puluh!" angguknya ringan.

"Okay, ayah akan hitung sampai sepuluh. Bersembunyilah yang jauh hm?"

Setelah menyunggingkan senyum percaya diri, si kepala keluarga Akashi menurunkan putranya. Bersiap menghitung satu sampai sepuluh. "Mulai ya," pria itu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa, "satu," jeda, "lima."

"Ayah, habis satu, dua," koreksi Seita dengan suara cemprengnya yang terdengar agak jauh, menandakan bahwa si kecil itu sudah mulai bersembunyi. Seijuuro mengulang hitungannya dari satu ke sepuluh secara berurut. Dalam hati, ia bangga karena tanpa diajari secara intensif, Seita adalah seorang pembelajar cepat dan secara natural punya otak yang cerdas. Otak cerdas yang seringkali mempermudahnya dan Ryouta dalam banyak hal.

"Sepuluh!" Seijuuro menyerukan angka terakhir lalu melihat ke sekitar. Ruangan benar-benar hening dan sepi, tidak kelihatan apapun dan tidak ada yang kelihatan berantakan. Pria itu mulai mencari di bawah meja dan lemari-lemari kecil yang menjadi penghias ruangan.

Nihil.

Beralih dari ruang kerjanya, Seijuuro pergi ke dapur. Ada bekas cemilan di bawah lemari pendingin. Tapi apa mungkin putranya itu bersembunyi di dalam lemari pendingan?

Pintu kulkas di buka, kosong. Matanya menerawang ke sekitar ruangan, di kabinet dapur? Semua tempat yang mungkin untuk bersembunyi dicarinya. Di kolong meja makan, lemari kaca, di bawah sofa, tumpukan baju, bahkan di dalam mesin cuci. Setelah dua puluh menit pencarian, Seijuuro tidak menemukan Seita dimanapun.

Digunakannyalah senjata rahasaia,Tetsuya Si Penakluk Anak-Anak. Walaupun title tersebut masih dipertanyakan oleh beberapa anggota _Generation of Miracle_ terutama Daiki. Namun, apalah yang bisa dikata ketika memang Tetsuya adalah idola anak-anak di TK tempatnya mengajar.

Ada bunyi sambung untuk beberapa detik sebelum telpon di angkat. Tanpa basa-basi, Seijuuro langsung mengutarakan kebutuhannya pada si biru muda di sebrang telpon.

"Hallo, Tetsuya. Selain ruang tamu, kamar tidur, kamar mandi, ruang makan, dan dapur, dimana kemungkinan bocah umur tiga tahun akan bersembunyi?"

Ada hening sejenak, tak lama kemudian, jawaban yang datang sedikit dibumbui kekhawairan _"Memangnya kenapa Akashi-kun?"_

"Aku sedang main petak umpet dengan Seita." Jawabnya singkat.

Hening lainnya, dan Seijuuro mulai terganggu, _"Ryouta-kun sedang tidak di rumah?"_ dan makin terganggu. Dia dan Seita akan baik-baik saja tanpa Ryouta untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

"Kau bisa lebih membantu kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

" _Ah, maaf Akashi-ku, aku hanya khawatir. Kalau Seita, sudah coba di gudang?"_

Hening kini datang dari si emperor. Gudang. Wow. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya si kecil itu sampai masuk gudang. Tapi hal itu patut dicoba.

"Ok, thanks." Ujarnya menutup percakapan. Setelah menaruh handphone-nya dalam saku, Seijuuro kembali melakukan penelusurannya ke gudang.

Persis di depan pintu, ada coretan khas anak-anak, gambar matahari kuning besar lengkap dengan sulur cahayanya. Pelan-pelan dia melangkah masuk ke dalam gudang, berharap Seita benar-benar ada di sana. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Seijuuro melihat sekeliling dengan kening berkerut, tidak ada wujud pirang Seita sama sekali. Jadi, dia mulai mengintip dan mengangkat beberapa barang yang mungkin mennutupi kolong-kolong tempat Seita bersembunyi. Sesekali dia bersin dan menhempaskan debu di bahu, setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, sang ayah mulai yakin kalau putranya tidak bersembunyi di sana.

Dia keluar dari gudang, bersin-bersin sebentar dan mulai gerah dan gemas. "Dimana anak itu?"

Antara takjub dan kesal karena belum menemukan buruannya, pria itu kembali menyusuri rumah lalu ke taman belakang. Bagain belakang rumah mereka punya konstruksi paduan jepang dan eropa dengan sebauh ruang tatami megah yang nyaman untuk dibuat guling-guling serta paviliun di tengah taman yang nyaman untuk dipakai menikmati senja.

"Seita!" panggilnya nyaring, mulai khawatir kalau sang putra semata wayangnya kenapa-napa. Tidak ada jawaban datang menggema, jadi Seijuuro kembali mencari. Dia pergi ke paviliun, melihat bawah kolong meja, nol. Dia mengintip ke tempat bersantai, mengecek bagian dalam lemari, juga nol.

Akhirnya, Seijuuro mulai menyisir taman, menyisir semak-semak dan saat itulah, terdengar kikikan khas si kecil. Seita yang belum memakai sepatunya lagi berlari dengan kaus kaki kotor dari jalan semak yang agak berlumpur ke teras terbuka menuju ruang tatami.

"Yah! Tangkap 'eita!" katanya tertawa riang yang ditanggapi horror oleh Seijuuro. Tanpa banyak omong, dia langsung berlari ke arah si kecil dan menangkap mahluk gesit itu sebelum sampai menginjak lantai kayu dan lebih parah tataminya. Bersyukur dia mantan athlete basket, kecepatan kakinya benar-benar berguna.

Seita yang ditangkap oleh ayahnya tertawa riang lalu menempelkan dua tangannya yang sengaja dilumpuri ke wajah si ayah. "Ayah kena!" pekiknya kegirangan.

Seijuuro yang sudah was-was dengan Seita yang sangat sulit ditemukan hanya tersenyum masam ketika wajahnya dibelepoti lumpur oleh sang anak.

"Kenapa sembunyi jauh-jauh?" tanyanya, mengelap bekas tanah lengket di wajahnya dengan belakang tangan. Pun itu percuma, Seita langsung menggambar cap tangan baru di pipinya.

"Ayah bilang, sembunyi jauh!" jawabnya menganguk senang, lalu dia mengelap tangannya ke pakaian Seijuuro, dan pakaiannya. "Tangan 'eita bersih yah!" seru anak itu bahagia.

Seijuuro hanya tersenyum kesal. Anak dalam rangkulannya itu memang cerdas, dan itu juga menyusahkan, sungguh, dan jangan lupa menyebalkan.

.

.

Tepat menjelang jam tiga sore, Seijuuro memandikan Seita setelah membenahi kekacauan yang dibuat putranya. Setelah main petak umpet, si kecil itu kemudian mencoba main kejar-kejaran dengannya, sungguh menguji kesabaran. Akibatnya, lantai belepotan tanah, dan Seijuuro akhirnya membuat si kecil itu membersihkan kekacauan yang sudah terjadi bersama.

Walaupun pada akhirnya, Seita hanya bermain air dengan pel saat mereka mengelap lantai. Si ayah yang sempat kesal cukup terhibur dengan tingkah laku polos Seita. Anak itu beberapa kali terpeleset dan mencoba mendorongnya supaya terpeleset juga. Jarang sekali Seijuuro bisa merasakan kesenangan seperti itu.

"Yah, makan yuk," ajak Seita dengan wajah polosnya ketika si ayah memaikan baju. Kaos merah yang sedikit kebesaran bergambar beruang jadi fashion si kecil kala itu. Seijuuro mengangguk lalu membenahi rambut Seita. Pria itu sudah rapi dengan kaos abu-abu panjang dan jeans.

"Seita mau makan apa?" Setelah selesai merapikan tatanan rambut Seita. Akashi duduk di samping putranya sambil tersenyum.

Tidak heran ketika Satsuki selalu _fangirling_ ketika main ke rumah mereka dan bertemu Seita. Bocah tiga tahun ini memang sangat menggemaskan kalau dilihat, "Omelet dan sup tofu!" Si cilik itu berseru cepat.

Seijuuro mengangguk lalu mencium pipi gembul Seita. Digandengnya anak itu ke arah dapur. Dia juga kebetulan lapar, siapa yang tidak akan lelah kalau harus main kejar-kejaran dengan putranya ini? Anak kecil yang tidak kenal lelah.

Begitu sampai di dapur, dia mendudukan Seita di atas _stool_ kemudian mulai membuat makanan yang diinginkan Seita. Para pelayan di rumah memang selalu diliburkan kalau Seijuuro libur, jadilah dia yang memasak hari ini. Kepala keluarga Akashi itu lebih memilih untuk memusatkan waktunya bercengkrama dengan keluarga. Terutama Seita yang jarang ia temui ketika hari sibuk. Biasanya ketika pulang dari kantor atau meeting, si kecil itu lebih sering sudah tidur sambil menemani Ryouta menunggunya di ruang keluarga.

Setelah membuat omelet dan sup tofu untuk dua orang, Seijuuro menyajikan makanan tersebut di atas counter, persis di depan tempat seharusnya Seita berada. Anak itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Seijuuro melihat ke sekitar, dan si kecil itu muncul lagi lengkap dengan apron kecil yang menutupi bagain tubuhnya. "Omelet!" anak itu berseru girang dan memeluk kaki sang ayah.

Ada helaan nafas lega dari sisi si merah dewasa ketika Seita muncul tanpa ulah. Diangkatnya Seita kembali ke atas tempat duduk, dan mereka mulai makan. Seita menikmati soup-nya dengan wajah sumeringah.

"Enak?" Tanya si ayah perhatian, menyuap sup tofu dari mangkok ke mulutnya.

Seita mengangguk ringan, "Enak!" ujarnya bahagia lalu menyeruput kuah tofu. Mereka makan dalam diam untuk beberapa menit, sampai terdengar telpon dari saku Seijuuro. Pria itu langsung mengangkat pangilan yang diterimanya.

Sebuah panggilan dari rekan bisnis, ternyata. Setelah mengelus puncak kepala Seita, dia melihat si kecil. "Seita diam sebentar di sini. Ayah ada telpon." Seita mengangguk polos lalu dengan agak canggung mencoba memotong omelet dengan garpu.

Seijuuro kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan selembar kertas di tangan, dia menggumam rendah menanggapi pembicaraan lawan bisnisnya. Seita di lain sisi, masih sibuk memotong dan memakan si omelet yang kini tinggal setengah. Soup tofu di mangkuk sudah habis. Tapi sepertinya, bocak cilik itu tidak suka ketika diabaikan.

"Yah, makan." Rengeknya pada Seijuuro yang sudah duduk di samping, menarik baju si ayah agak keras supaya diperhatikan. Tapi Seijuuro yang terlanjur terlalu fokus seperti membisukan hal-hal disekitarnya mendadak. Seita yang sudah cemberut mengambil potongan krayon dari sakunya dan dimasukan ke dalam sup tofu si ayah.

"Yah… makanan ayah ada hitam-hitam." Katanya polos ketika Seijuuro selesai menelpon. Ayah muda tersebut menatap datar potongan benda hitam yang ada dalam sup tofunya. Muncul tiba-tiba dengan sangat ajaib. Dia mengusap wajahnya pelan dan melirik Seita yang hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu membuat semangkuk miso baru dan menyuapi Seita kali ini. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik si kecil lekat supaya batita itu tidak bertingkah macam-macam. Seita yang diperhatikan sepenuhnya oleh sang ayah tersenyum lebar dan memakan sup miso dan omeletnya dengan bahagia, menggoyangkan kaki-kaki kecilnya ringan.

.

.

Selesai makan, Seijuuro memilih menemani Seita untuk main di dalam kamarnya. Mereka menggambar dan menyusun balok lalu bermain lempar bola. Puas bermain, mereka belajar membaca dan berhitung kemudian bermain puzzle. Semuanya berjalan mulus, sampai kemudian ada panggilan lain datang. Kali ini dari Shintarou. Seijuuro yang sedang tidak ingin menangapi panggilan apapun kalau tidak terlalu penting langsung menutup panggilan dari si hijau penggila astrology itu dan kembali bermain dengan Seita. Mereka kembali latihan menggambar.

Menggambar huruf, sederhananya membuat kaligrafi. Hanya saja dengan krayon dan pensil warna.

Pria itu meletakan ponsel pintarnya di atas meja. Kembali fokus pada Seita dan karya yang sedang mereka buat.

Tapi, kebahagian mereka sepertinya tidak berlangsung lama karena Shintaro tidak kenal lelah untuk menghubungi dirinya.

"Apa?" ujarnya dingin ketika si hijau memangilnya keras diujung sambungan. Matanya walaupun begitu tertuju pada Seita yang sedang sibuk mecoret-coret buku gambarnya. Sesekali putranya itu menunjukan hasil gambar di kertas dengan senyum lebar.

Seijuuro yang setengah mendengar perkataan si hijau hanya ber'hm' ria sampai kemudian rentetan histeria terdengar.

" _Memang kau bisa menjaga Seita? Amankan? Putramu itu masih hidupkan-"_ Suara Shintarou.

" _Oi, Akashi, Seita masih hidupkan? Dia tidak diculik kan? Kau tahu cara jaga anakkan?"_ Lalu suara Kagami Taiga.

" _Seijuuro-kun? Seita sudah ketemukan? Apa aku perlu ke rumah mu? Dai-chan-"_ dan Satsuki.

" _Akashi-san, tolong jangan terlantarkan putra-"_ dan entah siapa, Seijuuro tidak peduli lagi. Dia merasa sangat direndahkan seketika. Sukses mengundang jiwa sadisnya keluar ketika tanpa sadar ada bunyi cekrik dari gunting merah yang sekarang sudah keluar dari kantungnya.

' _Sialan'_ batinnya memaki, ditaruhnya handphone putih tersebut di atas meja, hampir saja ia menusuk handphone tak berdosa itu kalau Seita tidak buka mulut.

"Ayah… gunting!" pekik si kecil.

Seijuro langsung sadar kalau dia tidak boleh mengeluarkan gunting sembarangan di depan Seita karena Ryouta bisa ngomel seharian penuh padanya. Setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada Shintarou yang langsung menghentikan panggilan tak jelas itu. Dia kembali duduk di samping Seita dan menemani si kecil itu menggambar.

Handphone di samping gunting merah itu harus bersyukur karena dia tidak jadi dibunuh.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Mendekati jam tujuh malam, sosok si pirang dewasa masuk ke rumah dengan wajah lelah. Pun begitu, senyumnya tersungging lebar ketika Seijuuro yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan Seita jadi hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika masuk rumah.

Seita langsung berlari ke arah Ryouta dan ditangkap langsung oleh si pirang ke dalam gendongannya. "Sei-chan sudah makan? Ayah nakal tidak?" tanyanya gemas, mengusap hidungnya pada milik si batita yang terkikik geli. Seijuuro hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh renyah.

"'eita sayang ayah!" jawab si kecil itu girang. Ryouta tertawa kecil lalu duduk di samping Seijuuro.

"Well, sepertinya aku memang tidak perlu meragukan Seicchi," ungkap Ryouta yang masih sibuk memeluk Seita dalam dekapannya. Seijuuro yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum simple lalu mengusap sayang rambut pirang Ryouta yang senada dengan milik Seita.

Mereka lalu beranjak dari ruang keluarga. Ryout membawa Seita ke kamarnya untuk ditinggal sebentar di sana sementara dia ganti baju dan melepas rindu pada Seijuuro.

"Tadi Tetsuyacchi menelpon, tapi begitu ku telpon balik, dia bilang salah sambung. Padahal jelas-jelas dia memang ingin menelpon. 20 misscall." Di tengah sesi ganti bajunya, pria pirang itu melapor pada sang suami yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Kelihatan lelah, pun dia tidak menunjukannya secara kentara.

Pernyataan itu hanya ditanggapi oleh gumaman rendah setengah mengantuk. Ryouta terkekeh pelan dan menyisir helai rambut Seijuuro perlahan. "Kelelahan menjaga Seita?" tanyanya ringan.

Orb merah milik Seijuuro terbuka sedikit, dia mendengus dan tersenyum setelahnya. Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, Ryouta tertawa ringan lalu menyamankan diri sambil memeluk Seijuuro. " _Seem like you got a good day though._ " Gumamanya dengan senyum ringan. Merasa lebih lega karena putra dan rumah mereka masih utuh dan selamat ketika dia pulang.

Seijuuro tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Ryouta. "Ini hari yang menyenangkan memang." Kalau tidak mengungkit bagaimana Seita membuatnya keliling seluruh rumah untuk petak umpet dan kejar-kejaran dan membuatnya masak dua kali. Seita benar-benar anak yang manis dan Seijuuro merasa beruntung karena putra tunggalnya itu punya otak yang cemerlang.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dalam keadaan seperti itu, menikmati kehangatan masing-masing sampai akhirnya Ryouta berdiri dan merengangkan badanya. Pegal setelah empat kali penerbangan lokal.

"Seicchi mau makan apa?" tanyanya, bersiap keluar kamar. Seijuuro masih malas bergerak dari kasur. Terbiasa menghabiskan waktu duduk menghadapi klien, kejar-kejaran dengan Seita membuat punggungnya tegang dan agak kaku. Mungkin dia harus kembali rutin bermain basket dengan Ryouta di akhir pekan.

"Aku mau nasi goreng saja," ujarnya, beberapa detik kemudian menguap. Ryouta tertwa pelan lalu mengangguk, dia keluar menuju kamar Seita sambil bersiul riang.

Kamar batita kesayangannya itu ada di ujung lorong, kamar tidur paling besar di rumah. Setengah ruangan untuk tempat gerak kreatif si kecil, setengahnya lagi adalah tempat tidur dan papan belajar. Tempat Seita menempel hasil gambar atau menulis apapun yang disukainya. Bocah tiga tahun itu sangat aktif, dan sosok polosnya adalah _energy booster_ utama kalau dia sedang kelelahan dan Seijuuro sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Ryouta mendorong pintu ke kamar Seita pelan-pelan supaya si cilik Akashi itu tidak kaget. Dia bisa lihat Seita sedang fokus dengan sesuatu, salah satu tangannya mengenggam handphone silver seperti milik si ayah -atau mungkin, itu memang milik Seijuro.

' _Bukannya itu milik Seicchi?'_ batinnya penesaran. Lalu rasa penasaran itu langsung berubah was-was ketika ponsel itu bergetar dan berdering di tangan Seita. Ryouta menengokan kepalanya keluar.

"Seicchi! Handphone mu ketinggalaan di kamar Seichan ya?" ujarnya setengah berteriak, masih mengawasi Seita yang memperhatikan handphone itu dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Pada awalnya Ryouta menatap hal itu dengan wajah biasa, sampai kemudian si merah mengkilap yang menybabkan mimpi buruk untuk banyak orang muncul di tangan kecil Seita dan putranya itu mulai mengayunkan si merah keras-keras ke arah bawah.

"SEICCHI GUNTINGMU!"

Ryouta panik, langsung lari masuk ke dalam kamar berusaha menghentikan gerakan tangan Seita.

'PRAK'

Sayang sekali, terlambat. Berita duka harus tersiarkan, telah tewas sebuah handphone pintar terbaru seharga puluhan dollar yang baru dibeli Akashi Seijuuro sebulan lalu. Ryouta mengernyit nyeri melihat layar depannya yang retak karena tertusuk ujung tajam gunting setia suaminya.

"…. Terlambat-" dan itulah satu kata yang sanggup diucapkan si ayah yang kini muncul di pintu dan langsung menjedotkan dahinya sekali ke bagan pintu.

Seita yang sadar kalau papa dana ayahnya ada di sana tersenyum lebar dan mengayunkan dua benda itu tanpa dosa. "Yah! Pa! tidak beri'ik!" serunya girang, tanpa perlawanan memberikan gunting merah itu pada Ryouta bersama handphone yang kini sudah tidak hidup lagi.

Seijuuro tersenyum masam dan Ryouta menghela nafas pasrah melihat benda di tangannya. Diliriknya Seijuuro yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan mata memicing. Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah tangan ke atas sebelum Ryouta mulai mengomel.

"Aku bisa jelaskan."

.

.

Makan malam terasa sangat damai setelah penjelasan detail yang terpaksa Seijuuro paparkan. Pada akhirnya, si pirang itu malah terpingkal keras ketika suaminya menekankan kata tidak bisa diam sambil menjelaskan bagaimana harinya ketika menjaga Seita. Ryouta akhirnya hanya nyengir merasa bersalah begitu diberi _deathglare_ oleh Seijuuro yang melipat tangan kesal.

"Iya maaf aku tertawa, tapi jangan bawa gunting dekat-dekat dengan Seichan." Ujarnya cemberut. "Bahaya, dia bisa melukai dirinya sendiri." Tambahnya ketika Seijuuro menaikan sebelah alis tidak setuju. Seita sedang duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Seijuuro akhirnya mengangguk. Dia menepuk mahkota pirang si kecil lembut. "Gunting berbahaya, okay?" jelasnya. Seita mengangguk, dia tersenyum manis lalu membuka lebar tangannya ke arah si ayah. "Gendong yahh~"

Seita pindah ke dalam dekapan si emperor sementara papanya masih menghujani si ayah dengan pertanyaan. "Handphonemu bagaimana? Datanya?" pria pirang itu bertanya khawatir.

"Aku punya satu lagi." Seijuuro tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Seita. "Tidak perlu khawatir," jawabnya tenang sembari mengusap helai pirang Ryouta.

Si pirang dewasa menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo tidur sekarang?" dia ikut tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Seita. Bocah itu mengangguk senang.

"Bed time story! Nagaa!" pekiknya senang dengan bahasa cadel khas anak-anak. Ryouta dan Seijuuro sama-sama tertawa renyah menanggapi betapa bersemangatnya putra mereka.

.

.

"Setelah sang naga berhasil dikalahkan, negri itu kembali menjadi makmur." Buku cerita dipangkuannya ditutup pelan-pelan, Seijuuro melirik ke sisi kirinya dimana Seita dan Ryouta berbaring. Mereka berdua sudah terlelap jauh dalam alam mimpi dengan nafas teratur yang terlihat sangat tenang.

Tanpa sadar, sudut-sudut bibir Seijuuro terangkat membuat sebuah senyuman lebar nan tulus yang hampir tidak pernah keliahatan, dikecupnya masing-masing puncak kepala dua orang terkasihnya itu. Harta karun yang tidak berbanding dengan semua asset dan uang yang dimilikinya sejak kecil.

Seijuuro lalu mengangkat selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan ikut terlelap.

 **THE END**


End file.
